rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Items
Friendship Points Awarded through various actions throughout the game Used to: *Purchase 1 Friendship CP for 200 pts *Purchase 10 Friendship CPs for 2000 pts Holy Powder Fully recovers ATK PWR and DEF PWR Obtained from: *Defeating a Boss *100 MobaCoins in the shop *20 gems from Battle Ranking Holy Powder (Personal) Fully recovers ATK PWR and DEF PWR Obtained from: *Defeating a Boss *Login Bonus *Event Reward *Holy War Preparation This item cannot be traded. Cure Water Fully recovers Stamina Obtained from: *Defeating a Boss *100 MobaCoins in the shop *20 gems from Battle Ranking Cure Water (Personal) Fully recovers Stamina Obtained from: *Defeating a Boss *Login Bonus *Event Reward This item cannot be traded. Magic Circle Defeats 1 player attempting to take your Treasure. Must be placed on a Treasure in your inventory list. Obtained from: *Defeating a Boss *100 MobaCoins in the shop *20 gems from Battle Ranking Mini Holy Powder/ Cure Water ;Usage *Half the effect of a normal Holy Powder/Cure Water ;Obtain from *Event Rewards This item cannot be traded. Alchemic Philter ;Usage *upon usage this item resets all attributes to 20. Additional points will be returned to the boost pool. ;Obtain from *can only be bought at the Shop for 500 RageMedals Human Stone ;Usage *upon usage this item changes your Realm to "Man". ;Obtain from *can only be bought at the Shop for 500 RageMedals Divine Stone ;Usage *upon usage this item changes your realm to "Gods". ;Obtain from *can only be bought at the Shop for 500 RageMedals Demonic Stone ;Usage *upon usage this item changes your realm to "Demon". ;Obtain from *can only be bought at the Shop for 500 RageMedals Pet Dragon Items ;All of these items can be purchased from the Merchant on your Pet Dragon's page. ;The first elemental stone is free. ;Each elemental stone can only be purchased once every three days. Fang Berry Can only be bought once every 24 hours ;Usage *Raise your dragon's EXP by 500. ;First Purchase Price *1000 Rupies ;Later purchases *Starts at 10,000 and appears to increment by 10,000 each purchase ;Description *Dragons' favorite berries. Once in a blue moon, they fall from the sky. Ancient Soul ;Usage *Raise your dragon's LVL by 5. ;Price *100 MobaCoin ;Description *The soul of an ancient royal dragon which has perished. These supposedly serve as an excellent power source for living dragons. Embryonic Shard ;Usage *Resets your dragon to its most basic form, setting it to level 1 and erasing its Uninherited skills but keeping the skill points. One Uninherited Skill is kept by your "new" dragon as an Inherited Skill (up to six Inherited Skills.) *Cannot carry more than one. ;First Purchase Price : *50,000 Rupies ;Increment :25,000? ;Description *A mysterious stone which contains the unmodified genetics of a baby dragon. Fire Stone ;Usage *Evolves your dragon by one Fire stage. *Can only be used a max level dragon ;First Purchase Price : *50,000 Rupies ;Increment :50,000 Rupies? ;Description *A mysterious stone charged with the power of fire. It supposedly contains the genetics of another dragon. Wind Stone ;Usage *Evolves your dragon by one Wind stage. *Can only be used a max level dragon ;First Purchase Price : *50,000 Rupies ;Increment :50,000 Rupies? ;Description *A mysterious stone charged with the power of wind. It supposedly contains the genetics of another dragon. Water Stone ;Usage *Evolves your dragon by one Water stage. *Can only be used a max level dragon ;First Purchase Price : *50,000 Rupies ;Increment :50,000 Rupies? ;Description *A mysterious stone charged with the power of water. It supposedly contains the genetics of another dragon. Inception Fossil ;Usage *Evolves your dragon by one Inception stage *Can only be used on a max level baby dragon ;First Purchase Price : *200,000 Rupies ;Increment : ? ;Description *A mysterious stone which supposedly contains the genetics of the inception dragon, the first dragon in the world. Category:Gameplay